Two Way Street
by frenziedpanda7
Summary: When the Spirit of the Ring created a link to the Puzzle, he didn't realize someone could follow the link back to him...


Two Way Street

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I've said this before, right?

This story takes place right after the episode where a possessed Bandit Keith stole the Puzzle.

They were all in great danger.

True, he now had access to the Puzzle's hidden memories, but any connection between their Items increased the risk of the Dark One breaking free. The shadow game at Duelist Kingdom was proof of _that._ Had it not been for Landlord's quick thinking, they might all have been lost. "_And how ironic it is, little Landlord_, _that you thought you were fighting ME! _._And for all our sakes, it is best that you and the others continue to believe that."_

Now a new item had been revealed, one with the power to control the minds of others. Nothing was known of its holder, except that they bore some grudge against the Spirit within the Puzzle.

Those who merely sought to obtain the Items could be dealt with easily enough. But an enemy willing to _destroy_ the Puzzle-and the damned pharaoh with it-was a far greater threat. If that arrogant bastard was destroyed before regaining his memories, there would be no release from this accursed half- life that was no life at all.

And Yugi, poor brave little fool. _"What was your other self thinking, letting you hand the puzzle over to another?! Then, you would choose immolation rather than be parted from him? He doesn't deserve your loyalty,Yugi. Truly he doesn't."_

He could not begin searching for the memories just yet. Finding this new enemy and recovering another Item would have to take precedence over ending his own misery. Besides which, escape might not be possible without _all_ the Items. And he was _tired._ Freeing Bandit Keith's mind from the other's control and casting the parasite mind spell had exhausted him. For now, he would go to the one place where he could find rest…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat in the darkness of Landlord's bedroom, watching his other sleep. Ever since they had been joined together, Landlord's only respite was in sleep, so he made sure Landlord slept often.

As always, he found himself comparing his current host to those who had preceded him. Greedy fools all, wanting only riches and power over others. All destroyed by their own avarice. Landlord desired neither riches nor power. What he wanted was the one thing the Spirit of the Ring could not give him, for even the Items could not bring back the dead. _"That fool Pegasus thought he could use the Items to resurrect his lost love. But all_ _he got was the cruelest of illusions. The dead can never return. The best we can hope for is to find the door to the world of the dead, and be granted the right to pass through it._ _And until this curse is broken, that door is forever closed to me and to 'him'. So now I am bound to you as he is bound to Yugi, and the only protection I can offer is to seal you away in your dreams, for to show any kindness would reveal me as less than a willing vassal to the Dark One and I will give him no weakness to exploit."_

His musings were halted by a sudden surge of power from within the Ring. Quickly retreating into the Ring, he found himself in the corridor between his and Landlord's soul rooms. Shadows swirled about forging a connection to-_the Puzzle?!_

A figure moved within the shadows, bringing bitter memories of a cave, of swinging trap blades and vengeance denied. He cursed himself for not realizing that the Ring would respond to the will of _anyone_ who had held it. And that even as the parasite mind spell would allow him to access the Puzzle's hidden depths, it would likewise allow this new arrival entry into the Ring.

There was no time to block the intruder. He could only gather his power and prepare to defend his host. Three thousand years ago, he had cowered in hiding as his family and village was slaughtered. Not this time. _"Not THIS time, damn you!"_

Weapon at the ready, the intruder stared at him for several long moments. He stared back, letting his rage and determination to protect Landlord form a barrier between them. Then, to his astonishment, the weapon was lowered.

"_Bakura?"_

He nodded his head in curt acknowledgement._"Dark Magician." _He spat the words out as if tasting something vile.

"_It serves no purpose for us to fight when a greater enemy threatens those close to us, Bakura."_

The implications of that statement left him speechless.

"_The Dark One could not have been sealed without your aid, even if that aid was given out of desire for vengeance rather than loyalty to Pharaoh. To free ourselves of this curse and protect this world from the return of the shadows will require all our efforts. You are not alone in this, Bakura."_

His old enemy turned on his heel and returned to the Puzzle. In his soul, a new emotion was stirring, threatening to overshadow the anger and defiance. For the first time in millennia, _hope._

_The End_


End file.
